


The Wizard

by TheMGMouse



Series: "There Are Stars in The Valley" A Stardew Valley Character Study [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A shortlist of the Wizard’s debate on who to could be their apprentice . . .





	The Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a thought of what could go through his head.  
Enjoy -  
Bananas!~

The wizard sighed… he was watching the local youth from afar and no one seemed to be a good candidate for an apprenticeship-  
The blonde, Haley wouldn’t have the attention span and would take too many pictures making it more likely that the word of their findings -good or bad- would get out to EVERYONE.

Alex would be too focused on other things and probably break something with his grid ball equipment.  
Sam was alright - however, seemed to have his interests somewhere else. The new farmer was too busy. Vincent and Jas were too young and he didn’t want to be seen as a kidnapper…

Sebastian seemed like he wouldn’t be happiest in the job and Maru had other projects. . .  
The doctor person didn’t seem to believe in magic - while the long-haired person had too much imagination and dramatic reactions that he’d be too annoying to work with.

….  
….  
He would have to keep looking . . .


End file.
